Just gotta keep going Inseparable
by SongBird Ciel
Summary: OK here's the deal I absolutely suck at writing summary's always have. I promise you the story is WAY WAY better. People love it like really love it. I always get reviews telling me how great it is. If you don't believe me read the reviews. PLEASE.
1. Etchy beginings

From the moment I met you I knew you were the one.

Chapter 1 Kevin's POV

Kimmy was incredibly awesome fighting Haley. It was like she was doing it for years.

"Joe what happened to your face?" I asked. His face was all busted up.

"She punched and kicked me in the face." Joe said quietly.

"Oh my god! Joe we have to get you to a hospital!" Kimmy and Nick screamed. All of Kimmy's friends went home. Now we were all alone. Well, not necessarily. They shoved Joe in the car. Kimmy was talking some sense into Joe. Soon we were at the hospital and Jonas fans were there and we had to bring Big Rob out. Kimmy couldn't handle them.

"Back. Back you ANIMALS!" Nick went up to the counter and Joe insulted Kimmy and she kept poking his bruises

**Nick's POV**

Joe's body was messed up. Actually Joe needed surgery on his leg because it was messed up so bad. Joe's surgery was at 3:00. It was brutal. Kimmy was pacing back and forth for an hour. And finally the surgery was over.

"He's going to be just fine." The nurse said.

"Thank you." Kimmy said greatly. We walked into the room.

2 HOURS LATER

"Mhhh" Joe was waking up! "Nick, Kimmy..." Joe didn't finish because Kimmy had hugged him. She let go to let him finished.

"Can you bring everyone?" Joe asked rubbing his eyes.

"We'll try." Kimmy and I both said and we looked at each other with those eyes. We brought everyone into the room. I was so happy when Joe woke up. And our parents were coming. And Danielle's parents in law. When Danielle came in and Joe insisted on a hug and when she hugged him she knew immediately he was okay.

"The next time you see someone like that scream we'll help. Ok, never leave us again." Kimmy said while crying it was happy crying though. I was glad he was back. I took Kimmy off Joe and took her out of the room and started comforting her.

"I'm Ok I just broke down that's all. I'm strong I'll get through this." Kimmy said.

"Ok I'm going to go get food. Stay there."

"Ok hurry back." Kimmy said all choked up. While I went to the cafeteria. I saw two familiar objects. Oh my god! They were from Haley's group. I started running back to the room. When I got there Kimmy was still out there.

"What's wrong? You look really scared." Kimmy said.

"Haley's group is back." Kimmy was getting ready to scream but I covered her mouth.

"Don't say anything." And she nodded. I walked into the room.

"Hey, guys bad news. But you can't scream."

"Why would we scream?" Joe asked.

"Haley's group is back. That's why you would scream. Who wants ice cream? They're in the hospital. Who wants muffins?" I said. Then Kimmy joined in.

"Remember you can't scream." She added.

"Well the hospital is discharging me today. So Nick and Kimmy go get my stuff."

"K"

**Kimmy's POV**

I was following Nick to Joe's stuff. Suddenly we were surrounded by Haley's guards. Then they pulled out knives.

"Mphh." I said. They ran towards Nick. One missed and the other got him in the leg. And I screamed while crying insanely. Then they got me in the arm. Nurses and guards came around every corner. I was huddled over Nick. Why us? Why did they have to choose us? What made them dislike well dislike is an understatement hate was better. What made them hate us? W were both crying out eyes out in pain but soon Nick was passed out form the fire and I was close. Then Kevin and even Joe was out of bed and they came around the corner and they both screamed. Probably because of the blood they saw just pouring out of us.

"Nick, Nick wake up!" Kevin and Joe ran over and started shaking him. Soon I passed out. But before I did they saw my eyes close and fall they screamed again.

2 HOURS LATER

I had woken up and Nick was right there. Already awake. I made a sudden movement and I felt an acute pain in my arm. I had completely forgotten Nick and I were stabbed. Nick looked over and smiled with teeth. That's a first. Seriously.

"Good morning... wait...Good evening." Nick said. Joe and Kevin bolted into the room and hugged me.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow. That was my arm Joe." I said holding my arm.

"Sorry, air hug." Then Danielle came in the room. She had been really quiet lately. It was weird.

"Hi, and welcome back to reality. You were talking in your sleep."

"What was I saying?"

"I don't know weird stuff. I can't remember." Danielle said.

"Kimmy I feel so bad for sending you and Nick. We should've sent you with big rob." Joe said. With his head down.

"Joe its ok we're fine." Nick said. "Say, Kimmy where are your parents?"

"I guess I should tell you the truth. My dad died in someone else's attempt to fake their own death. He was swimming and they shoved the car off and he was in the wrong place at the wrong time." I said

"Oh my god I feel so bad for you. I'm sorry for asking but where's your mom?" Kevin asked.

"She's arrested for not being the nicest person in the world. It all started after my dad died and she broke down and took it out on me. That's why I'm hanging out with you guys. No one wants to adopt me because of my past."

"Wow. That's rough."

"I have to go to the bathroom."

**Nick's POV**

"Mom we have to adopt her. Please? C'mon Mom and Dad we have to. Can we please?" I begged and pled.

"We have to talk to Frankie about it. He has to be okay with it not just you 3. Kimmy also needs to say yes too."

"Well go talk to him now. He's right outside."

"Fine. For you Nick."


	2. Telling the family

Chapter 2 Nick's POV

5 minutes later.

"Where's Kimmy?" My parents asked after talking to Frankie about adopting Kimmy.

"Asking the nurse for food faster, so what's the answer?" Joe said impatiently. Almost like he was just as eager as I was.

"We're OK with it, and so is Frankie. Wait...how old is she?"

"17 and our birthdays are right after each other. I, September 16, 1992 and she is September 17, 1992. Isn't that awesome?" Just then Kimmy re-entered the room.

"What's awesome?" Kimmy asked.

"Kimmy, how would you like to live with the Jonas family? We'll take you. Like not as a sister just like as a person who lives with us." I said to Kimmy practically inching out of the bed.

"Really you would? I really want to get out of the orphanage."

"Yeah, FO shur." Joe said acting all gangsta like. It wasn't working for him.

"Yeah, oh my god, yeah!" Kimmy said and she hugged all of us.

"So we'll come by the orphanage later and we'll fill out the papers and get your stuff then you'll be in the firehouse." Joe said being all eager like and awkward. Still gangsta and weird still isn't working for him.

**Joe's POV**

We were at the orphanage. Nick went with Kimmy to help her with her stuff. This was a great birthday present for both of them. Their birthdays were in about a week.

"That's all of her stuff." Nick said sort of running down the stairs lopsided because of his leg. And Kimmy's arm still wasn't recovering all that fast.

"2 words Nick: Show off!" I heard Kimmy yell up the stairs.

"I try to please. Here I'll help."

"Just because my arm is weak doesn't mean you have to show off. Just kidding but still when I'm better I can still lift you up." They were both were downstairs I snickered and I asked what was so funny.

"I hope you know after your birthdays you two can get married." Then I started making Kissy faces.

"I know it's not bothering me. So stop trying to be so dang cool. I mean come on at the hospital you were acting all gangster like." Nick said with a serious look on his face.

"Just saying, I really need a girlfriend and that was a joke I'm not trying to be so dang cool. You know I always act funny it's who I am and stop being so pessy." I said making air quotes.

"I'm not trying to be so dang cool. You know I always act funny it's who I am stop being so pessy." Nick mimicked and started doing the whole valley-girl thing.

"Wanna try that again Mr. I think I'm so perfect." I said getting all up in Nick's face.

**Nick's POV**

How did Joe know I planned to ask Kimmy to marry me? She gave me a hug then a kiss.

"I'll go put this in the car." I said. I was also going to ask how much money was in my bank account. I wanted to propose to her on her birthday because I'll be 18 and so will she we'll be legal adults. I dialled the number. I have more than $20,000 in my account even after I bought my insanely awesome car. Woa. I went back inside.

"Ok Kimmy all of your stuff is in the car but I think I saw your phone in the car." I didn't but I just needed time to tell everyone else. The HUGE news. She looked at me funny then went to get her "Phone". Ugh finally.

"Guys I have something to tell you."

"What is it? Or wait...is it bad?" Kevin asked as stupid as ever.

"Well that depends on how you look at it."

"Just tell us Mr. I think I'm so perfect." Joe said.

"Well first I'm very close to punching Joe in the face but here's the better part. I plan to propose to Kimmy on her birthday and it's perfectly legal."

"Congratulations Nick! She will be so happy!" Kevin said practically jumping out of his seat and he did and almost landed on Frankie who was paying no attention at all.

"Hey Frankie if you don't pay attention you'll be the flower girl and the ring bearer."

"Franklin Nethaniels Jonas at your service." Frankie said spinning around from his game.

"So you guys will be at the house while I get a ring."

"Awwwww I wanna come. Please Nick, I'll help." Joe said getting on his knees.

"No Down boy." I said pushing his head back.

"I couldn't find my phone." Kimmy said re-entering.

"Oh yeah it's in my pocket. Here you go."

10 minutes later.

"Kimmy why don't you go unpack. I have somewhere to go alone."

"Ok I'll miss you, Bye." Then she gave me a kiss.

"Bye, remember my birthday is tomorrow."

"How could I forget?"

20 Minutes later at the jewellery store.

I'm scared to step out of my car. My blood was rushing I had to check my blood pressure. It was fine. Well...here I go. As I walked up I could see the headlines now. YOUNGEST JONAS BROTHER IS GETTING MARRIED! Only two other Jonas's were free. Frankie and Joe.

* * *

_I know it's sort of short but oh well. And just remember it tales me awhile to upload sorry update. But interesting sort weird moments over...or is it? Stay tuned! and we'll be riiiiiiggggghhhhht back._


	3. Proposing

Chapter 3 Nick's POV

When I got home my new roomy was asleep. I pressed the button to bring up the drum set. But first I had to hide the ring until after tomorrow. Oh wait...nevermind. I stayed out a little longer than I wanted it was 1:00 A.M. The few other stops I made must have been longer than I expected. Kimmy made a small groan and rolled over. I completely forgot she was a light sleeper. Great she was awake luckily the ring was hidden.

"Oh Nick, you're home. What took you so long?"

"I made a few other stops along the way." I bent down over her bed and kissed her.

"Where you going lay down you look so tired." Kimmy said moving over to make room for me. Then Joe in his bed made a funny sound and practically jumped to roll over. We giggled silently.

"Just let me get in my pajamas."

2 minutes later.

"I'm back."

"Now lay down. Have you been working out more?"

"Yes you noticed?"

"Sure did my big strong man. Oh yeah Happy Birthday...adult."

"Big deal you're next. And tomorrow I have a huge surprise for you."

**Kimmy's POV**

Ugh what time is it? 3 A.M. Dammit. Nick was next to me asleep, and facing my side. He was so cute when he slept. I got up kissed him on the cheek and went downstairs. Joe was sitting there watching TV.

"Joe what are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep you?"

"Same."

"Where's the food?" I asked walking down the rest of the stairs.

"Well what are you looking for?"

"Anything I'm starving and I have cramps."

"In the kitchen and are you ok?"

"Think so...wait...nope!" I ran into the bathroom and threw up violently. Nick rushed down. Well I guess he heard me sucks to be him. Sorry that's mean.

"Kimmy you ok? Nevermind don't answer that. Joe go get the pepto er whatever it is."

"Ok, I think I'm done. Yes I am, good." I said.

"Come on lay down on the couch. I'll go get a blanket." Nick said and left the room.

**Nick's POV**

Man, Kimmy was really sick. Oh, I walked right by the blankets.

"Here you go." I felt her forehead. "Yep that's a fever."

"Sorry if I'm ruining your birthday."

"Nah, its ok it's just another year. I'll get you an Icepack." Joe came down the stairs. "Oh Joe, here give this to her." And I tossed him the Icepack.

"Mr. Perfect everyone." Joe said waving his hand towards me and I elegantly bowed.

A few hours later

"What time is it?" Kimmy asked. Her fever went down tremendously.

"7:00 A.M are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, a little."

"Well get better for tomorrow."

"No guarantees."

**Kimmy's POV **

As Nick lied down on the couch with me watching TV. I felt something big was coming I don't know what I just knew.

"So what did you get me for my birthday?" I asked him feeling much better.

"Something big, really big." I knew it. I can't wait to find out. Hey, I just noticed Joe was still single. Maybe my friend Keelin is interested. I think I'll call her. Nick And I were right next to each other.

"Aw, How cute." Joe said.

"Oh shat ap." I said throwing a throw pillow at him.

Later 9:00 pm

"I'm going to bed. What time will you be upstairs?"

"Don't know. Probably in a bit." Nick said finishing the last level of Halo2.

"Ok."

Nick's POV

I can't wait for Kimmy to say yes tomorrow. But we'll be getting married soon after that. It won't take long for arrangements. But I can't believe I'm 18 already. Wow and Frankie's only 10.

"I'm here."

"Took you long enough."

"Well, Mr. Perfect is better late than never."

"Whatever."

3:00 am

"No because you're the one making all the decisions." I heard Danielle yell downstairs.

"Oh so now I'm the bad guy!" Kevin yelled back. Great a big fight while people are trying to sleep.

"Looks like Kevin and Danielle's first big fight." Kimmy said sitting upright.

"Yep and Happy birthday Kandy-Kimmy."

"What's the Kandy Kimmy thing?"

"It's your nickname."

"Ok I'll give you one...Nick-I-na."

"Not bad. Just go to bed they'll be done soon."

"Fine." We kissed and went to bed.

12:00 am

"Guys wake up!" Joe screamed from downstairs. "Kimmy has to get ready for her big surprise!"

"Coming!" I said "C'mon Kimmy wake up." I shoved her and she fell off the bed.

"Gah! What? I'm up." She looked awake now.

"What was that thump?" Joe said coming up the stairs in a tux.

"Kimmy fell off the bed." I said innocently and she looked over like WTF. "Kimmy why don't you go downstairs while I get dressed and get your present."

"K hurry down. I'll miss you." Kimmy said blowing a kiss.

"I'll miss you more." I said as I caught the kiss and put it my pocket for later. As I went to Kevin's bed and took the ring out of the secret compartment. I breathed heavily. We were taking her to lunch and that is where I was going to propose. All of a sudden I got butterflies. Oh man.

"Kimmy get dressed! We're taking you to lunch same with everyone else if they're not dressed already!" I yelled down the stairs. Elvis and Kimmy came up. "I didn't call you boy. Go see Joe." And he obeyed.

"Smart dog."

"Yep Happy Birthday get dressed nice. It's an expensive restaurant."

"I'm gonna borrow on of Danielle's dresses. Shhhh Don't tell her." Kimmy said as she snuck into Danielle's closet. She picked the ultra sexy red one and Kimmy also took the awesome high heels.

"What do you think? Do you I look hot?"

"Well...no. Just kidding!" She started whacking me with her pocket book. "Ow I said I was kidding. If I wasn't kidding would I do this?" I kissed her for a long time.

"Maybe."

"C'mon I have to get in my tux. But before you go downstairs can you pull off a Marilyn Monroe?"

"No." She said while giving me a serious look. She went downstairs. I got in my tux and put the ring in my pocket.

"C'mon Nick we need to go! Mom's crying I don't know why she just is!" Joe screamed and Kevin added the last part.

"Ok let's go!"


	4. Family problems

Chapter 4 Nick's POV

10 Minutes later

We arrived at the restaurant.

"Table for 6."

"Right this way." Suddenly I felt like I was performing my first concert. Many, Many butterflies. I will propose to her right before dessert.

Half an Hour later

"MMMM that was good." Kimmy said.

"Just wait till what comes next." Kevin said silently laughing.

"That's not funny it's serious." I said giving Kevin a stern look.

"Stop being such a party pooper, Nick lighten up a little." The waitress came out with dessert.

"Oh boy both things are here. Just depends on how long it takes." Joe said nudging Kevin. I looked petrified. "Go on Nick do your thing."

"Kimmy could you come here for maybe 5 minutes?" I asked her taking her hand.

"Sure Nick what is it?" I took a deep breath pulled out the ring and got on one knee.

"Kimmy?"

"Yes?" She said all choked up knowing what was goin to happen. She was about to cry I knew it.

"Will...you...marry me." I finally got out. I wanted to marry her but it was the hardest thing I have ever said. She gasped.

"Yes, Nick a thousand times, yes. Yes, yes, yes. Oh my god yes forever." I put the ring on her finger and the whole restaurant blew up in applause. She was crying so I pulled her into a hug. "Sorry I'm getting tears on your new tux."

"Frankly my dear I don't give a damn." I whispered to her softly. We went home after dessert and Kimmy got out of her I mean Danielle's dress. I however was still downstairs.

"Nick we're proud of you even if you are getting married before me." Joe said.

"Joe that's only because you refuse to date anyone after Camilla Belle so shut up."

"Stress, stress, stress, stress..."

"If you keep doing that I'm going for your throat."

"Kay sorry...stress." Joe said then ran for his life. Like we were playing Russian roulette.

"GOOD RUN NOOB!" I yelled after Joe who frankly was a noob.

"Ok Nick first of all Joe is not a noob second I was exactly the same way you were. Don't take it out on Joe he's already been emotionally scarred for life."

"And physically."

"Well that is true...But still."

"I know and I'm going to change out of this monkey suit."

"You do that."

I went upstairs and I heard Kimmy. There was a loud bang and a huge snap. That's when I ran upstairs. Kimmy was tied to the couch with duck tape and everything. There was no one here.

"What happened!?" There was broken stuff all over. I took the duck tape off her mouth.

"Haley's fucking bodyguard. Oh and that big thump and snap you heard her jumped out the window but before that I think I snapped his jaw. But when he jumped out the window I heard a snap." Sure enough when we looked out the window there he was...dead...with blood all around his head. And there it was a huge chunk of his jaw about 5 feet away. I looked at Kimmy because she broke his jaw and then it came off. Epic FAIL. It's so epic it's almost a win.

"Call the police."

"Already on it. No he jumped out the window on his own emphasis on HIS OWN...Thank you."

"Are they coming?"

"Duh."

"C'mere. Want to go downstairs?" She nodded yes. "Alright c'mon." When we came downstairs we saw Joe and Kevin gawking at the newspaper. "Guys what is it?" I asked now very scared.

"Look at the headlines." Headline: PAPA JONAS IS KILLED!

"Oh my god...Nick, are you ok? Are you guys ok?" Kimmy asked because we were all dead silent. I closed my eyes and ran upstairs.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter I thought it was a good idea to stop on that line. Dun, Dun, DUN, what happens next? The parents were not at the lunch. Nick Jonas 4ever.**


	5. breaking the news 1

Chapter 5 Nick's POV

I was on my bed crying for an hour because an idiot killed my father. I heard quiet footsteps coming up the stairs. My door opened Kimmy crept in.

"Hey Nick, are you ok? You ran out pretty fast." She said stroking my head like I was dog. But it was nice it was comforting.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said rolling over to sit upright to sit next to her.

"Really? Your eyes are really red. And your face is drenched with tears." She said wiping excess tears from my face. She would make a good mother.

"Fine, you're right I'm not. I'm trying to be strong like you." I said putting my head on her shoulders.

"C'mon we'll get through this and Nick I'm not as strong as you think I am. I used to breakdown. A lot. But when my father was killed I convinced myself to learn self control and defence I didn't want to end up like him. The neighbourhood I grew up in was very bad. People were killed by gangsters every day."

"I know we'll get through this but I already miss him so much." I said picking my head up and going to look out the window.

"Trust me so do I. But we have to go on stage tonight he would like that. He would want us to do this."

"I know we will and get your guitar the blood red one with the black neck. That one's awesome."

"I know right! Sorry..."

"It's ok, just go get it and then we'll start off with Who I Am."

"Wait... isn't the Jonas brothers performing?"

"With special guest Nick Jonas and the administration also Kimm."

"Ohhh ok." And she started playing. "Wait...whose pick is this?"

"Kevin's" And she dropped it like the pick was 1000 degrees.

"Sorry I just refuse to use anyone else's pick. I don't why just I do now where's mine signed by dragon forces lead guitarist?" Uh-oh If she doesn't find it she will kill anyone for it. "I can't find it!" AHHHH! "Nick stand up."

"Why?"

"Just stand up."

"Ok..." She started checking my pockets. She found it in my back pocket. "Thanks I needed that." I said sarcastically.

"No prob."

3 HOURS LATER

We were at the stadium and it was one of our biggest ones and our stage was already there.

"Whoa! You guys have a trampoline built in!?"

"Yep." Joe said looking proud.

"Hey guys check this out!" Kimmy yelled she was getting major air on the trampoline. She did 6 flips landed, 2 high kicks, and back flips down the catwalk area.

"Oh my god! You have to do that during the concert!"

"I plan to. Now let's set up the concert is in 2 hours. Put the amps up first." She said to the roadie's. "Hey bring me Dragon."

"Who's Dragon?" Kevin asked looking confused.

"Her guitar." She started playing I know one of her songs she wrote and it was a really good song.

"Ok so the concert is with special guests Kimmy and the Jonas Brothers or Nick Jonas and the administration?" Kimmy asked in the mic. Over the sound of her guitar. She stopped.

"Nick and administration."

"Oh ok." And now she started playing Broken Dreamz the first song she ever wrote and the hardest. It kind of reminded me of my dad but I was ok. She was in the middle of her song. She kept singing until she got to her guitar solo which was really fast and included the whammy bar a lot. She's just that good. She ended her song with the final note. E the high pitched one not the top one but the bottom and she hit the whammy bar and it made the awesomest sound ever.

"You have to teach me how to play like that!" We all shouted. (We being Kevin, me and Joe.)

"I will soon enough. Ok, Nick you're on drums, Kevin bass, and Joe vocals with me."

"Alright drums! Yes!" I said. I hadn't played drums in awhile. We started off with Stars at War. I know it sounds like star wars but not even close.

3 Hours later

We were backstage getting ready and Kimmy was getting her emo wig on. It was pretty big but she had a huge team of makeup artists. It was fascinating to watch. I just can't believe soon she'll be Mrs. Kimmy Jonas. Oh my god we haven't made one decision yet and we weren't going to be free long.

"Um... soon to be Mrs. Jonas. Tomorrow we have to at least start planning the wedding."

"I know but isn't the ring beautiful? I love you. Ow! That was my hair Philippe!" She said the last part in Latino. Philippe was her hair person. "And Mr. Jonas Danielle and I are going shopping for the dress tomorrow with Chelsea and Nicole. They're coming to the wedding right?"

"Yes of course. Nicole just finished filming Make it or Break it and Accused at 17." I said and bent down to kiss her.

"Good I don't want them to miss this. Ok my hair is done, how's my outfit?"

"Punk-rockified." I said her outfit was awesome.

"Perfect, so c'mon I have to introduce then its Nick J and the administration. So I play 4 songs?"

"No 3, Ok go on I have to look perfect too, I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you more!!" She screamed over the screaming fans. She got her headset on and Dragon.

"ARE YOU READY TO SEE THE NEWEST BREAKTHROUGH IN MUSIC?! PLEASE WELCOME KIMMY!!" The announcer said wherever he was. She started playing Broken Dreamz, well her band did. She came out and the crowd went wild. Wow she was popular.

"ARE YOU READY FOR MY FIRST SONG I WANNA HEAR YOU!!?"She yelled into the headset. The crowd shouted yeah twice and then she started playing the song. I was ready for her to introduce us after her 3 songs but in the middle of her 3rd song she tripped. She kept singing but was tearing up a little and stayed on the floor and kept singing. After that Big Rob helped her backstage.

"Nick, go on your late!" She said as I came over to her. I went on and in Rose Garden she came out walking normally but she would flinch a little. She was still in emo figure and she came out and hugged me tightly. The whole place didn't know we were engaged. So she came out to help me break the news. I just finished.

"Alright guys we have big news." Kimmy still had the headset on.

"Do any of you want to guess?" We waited...fans still screamed.


	6. Weeeeee

Chapter 6 Nicks POV

We had picked fans out of the audience and brought them onstage to guess.

"Ok let's start with you. What's your name?" The girl answered the name: Mikayla. "Hey I knew a Mikayla in 6th grade. What's your last name?" She answered McMahan. "Mikayla, oh my god! Do you remember me? 6th grade Teacher can't remember her name, Memorial?" Then she remembered. "Ok sorry we're pressed for time good seeing you." She pointed to her to guess.

"You're going on your own tour?" The girl replied.

"No and yes. Ok now you."

"Umm…Danielle's having a baby?"

"Ha, ha not that I know of and she's laughing I see her backstage!"

"Ok now you."

"Nick is rich, and put a car on his credit card?"

"No sadly that was Joe. Ok none of you guessed correctly. Kimmy want to say it?"

"Let's both say it. Ok 1…2…3."

"We're engaged!" We both said at the same time. Then the crowd clapped and since this was being filmed they zoomed in on the ring on her finger. The diamond in the middle shone brightly.

"Ok now it's time for the Jonas Brothers with Kimmy!" She said and went to the trampoline. She was going to do the stunt we asked her to do, she said her ankle was fine. We started playing 'We got the party' and Kimmy was doing Hannah's parts. (Hannah the whore/slut/bitch/hooker/among other things)\

"C'mon guys tell me what we're doing we we're hanging round when we could be all over the pla-ea-eace."

Joe: "The sun is shining just the way we like it. C'mon let's get out of this hallway and show the world our fa-ea-eace."

Nick:"We're all here and there's no place to go. We can do anything we want to do. It's all up to me and you!"

All: "Turn this park into a club, the stars are lights and the moon is a vibe from above. Skateboard here all right so cool. Anywhere we are anywhere we go everybody know-ows we got the party with us."

The song continued we did about 5 more and the concert was over. And we were in the car driving to the hotel.

"What a night. That was awesome!"  
"I know all I want to do is go to the hotel and take a shower." I said breathing pretty heavy. "But I think I need a brownie." I said and reached into the food compartment.

"Nick, you feel your blood sugar dipping?"

"Yeah just give me something with sugar."

"Fine, here." She handed a rice crispy treat.

"Why do we still have these, again?"

"Because Joe and I like them." Kimmy said grabbing one as well. "MMM these are really good." She said while her mouth was full.

30 minutes later

We were at the hotel and Kimmy jumped into the shower first and there were two showers in there. So I jumped into the other one after she started. There was also a solid divider in the middle of the bathroom splitting the room in half. A door to each side. I was actually done before her. When she was done I was on the couch watching TV. She came out in her Candies pajamas that had short shorts. Still drying her hair with a towel.

"Why don't you just blow dry your hair?"

"Because it's bad for your hair."

"Oh I will never understand girls."

**Kimmy's POV (Finally right!)**

When I came out someone knocked at the door. I was wondering who would come for us at 11:30 at night? I opened the door and two giant black men at the door. I quickly shut the door and put all the locks on.

"Nick, we have a problem!" I said in a loud whisper in case they were still there.

"What and why am I whispering?"

"Haley's bodyguards were at the door. There's your answer to both questions. C'mon we have to get out of here. You get Joe, Kevin, Danielle, and Frankie. Now!" I said as I started packing bags and I opened one of his drawers and saw one of my bras. "What is this doing in here? It's my favorite lace bra and I've been looking for it forever."

"Uh this is embarrassing. Joe put it in there!" Nick said blushing.

"And you're positive Joe did this?"

"Absolutely ok. I'm gonna go get them now." Nick said and ran out of the room. I rolled my eyes and continued packing. Nick's stuff was done. He had 10 cases, but 5 were already packed because we were leaving tomorrow. I had 10 of my 15 to pack. 3 were just for my wigs. I have a lot. Nick reentered.

"Now Joe I have a bone to pick with you."

"Nick you told her!? UNCOOL!" Joe screamed at him.

"Ha so you did do it?!"

"Yes I did it. But it was funny though wasn't it."

"No not really Joe more uncool." Kevin giving him a weird look.

"Just pack we have to leave now!"

"Fine Ms. Prissy." Joe said.

"You call me that again and I will kick you in a place so hard you won't be able to have babies. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am." Joe said looking scared. We were all packed and got Big Rob in case of fans downstairs. And sure enough there were, lots of them. My hoodie top got ripped off, but I was good.


	7. THE WEDDING!

Chapter 7 Kimmy's POV

"Fans, gotta love 'em." Nick said in his PJ pants and T-shirt (which brought out his muscles) as we climbed into the car after we were mobbed by fans in the lobby.

"Oh yeah they're oodles of fun. At concerts only, otherwise you get mobbed unless they actually have self control." I said, hugged Nick and almost instantly fell asleep.

Nick's POV

Kimmy fell asleep on my leg and looked SO cute. Joe wanted to take a picture and put it on Facebook, I immediately said no because she probably wouldn't want her picture taken right now. Maybe later because at noon we have to go for photo shoots for Bop, Tiger beat, people, good housekeeping, and M magazine just because we were getting married. If you think about it that's a lot of magazines. But life is life no dodging it unless you're really unfortunate. Ok dark thought moment over. Kevin and Danielle fell asleep, Joe and I were the only ones awake. Annnnnnnnnnnnddddddddddddd...he's out like a light. Well I should try to fall asleep; hey I just noticed how hot Kimmy looks when she sleeps. Awwwwwwwwwww. She's too hot.

4 hours later

"Nick, Nick, wake up baby." Kimmy was shaking me. She kissed me. It was nice.

"Hi, good morning, I enjoyed that."

"Here have another." Then she kissed me again. "C'mon we have to go to the shoot. Get dressed."

"Fine."

Once I got dressed we went to the shoot. They greeted us and told us where to stand. They had already taken like 15 shots of us. They wanted a few shots of us kissing. I'm down with that.

3 weeks later

We were really close to the wedding and Kimmy and I decided our song. Spread my wings, Kimmy originally wrote it but it was for someone else. For Beyonce. She sings like an angel, but the true angel was Kimmy. We had the dress and I heard it was beautiful, and sexy. Of course I haven't seen it yet. We were at the rehearsal currently. We were on break and Kimmy and I were dancing down the aisle. Like slow dancing but we were making it funky.

"Our wedding is in a week! I am so excited!" She said kissing me.

"I know the church looks awesome. I only wish my father was here." I said. Then I saw a familiar figure in the church doorway. It was my father!!!! This was not a dream because Kimmy's high heel was on my foot. Ow.

"DAD!!!!" Joe screamed and we all ran up to him (even Kimmy) and hugged him.

"We thought you were dead?"

"No, someone faked my death, but he went to jail, and everyone knows I'm alive." We all let go.

"We're really glad that you can see us get married." I said and Kimmy was nudged into me.

4 days later

"We're getting married in 3days,"I said hugging her around the waist while I was behind her. "I can't wait to go to the Bahamas." I whispered in her ear.

"I know it's going to be the best day ever, better than the day I got accepted by Hollywood records. And trust me that day was pretty awesome. But this will be better because it's with you." She said turned around and kissed me in a very sexy way. No tongue, we've only done that twice. Not a big fan of it. Kimmy was buying bathing suits and other clothing for the trip to the Bahamas. I already bought my stuff. Now we were just wandering through the mall. No fans rushed to us...it's a miracle!

"Well I think that's all I need what do you think?" She asked me.

"I guess unless you want to look too hot."

"Nope 'cause I'm all yours. No one else's." She said while we were holding hands. We went out and drove home.

THE DAY OF THE WEDDING

I can't believe I'm getting married today; I'm dying without seeing Kimmy for the whole day. But finally it was time to get to the church. When I got there, there were a lot of people. Did I even invite half of these people? Probably Kimmy's relatives. I saw Nicole A. And Chelsea S.

"Hey guys I'm so glad you could make it." I said.

"Yeah we wouldn't miss it for the world." Nicole said coming in for the hug.

"Duh, I have to be here, I'm your friend." Chelsea said hugging me.

"Sorry but they have to doll me up. Not too much but you know." I said, they rolled their eyes sarcastically, and I went to get ready.

20 minutes later

It was time for me to get to the altar. Joe and Kevin were already up there. I ran down the aisle to take my place. The music started and Nicole, Chelsea, Danielle, Demi, and Taylor S. (wow this must be awkward for Joe) walked down the aisle in purple dresses. Purple, Kimmy's absolute favorite color. Frankie came down the aisle with the ring in the case on the pillow. Next came Mishti, Kimmy's "sister" as the flower girl, she looked cute. Then Kimmy walked down the aisle in a designer Vera Wang dress, with the bridge, perfectly straight, and hugged her thighs, strapless, and very form fitting, Carrying a big bouquet of flowers, and a veil that was lace and covered her face, her hair was also in a very cute French twist. Then I noticed a slut in the corner of the church, Miley Ray Cyrus. Oh boy, I didn't invite her, Kimmy sure as hell didn't. Oh well just focus. Kimmy was here and I lifted her veil unveiling her beautiful face. I held her hand and it began.

10 minutes later

"Nicholas Jerry Jonas do you take Kimmicia Alice Julia Smith to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for better or worse, in the most tragic events to care and love for her 'till death do you part?"

"I do. I promise." I said, Kimmy and I now faced each other.

"Do you Kimmicia Alice Julia Smith take Nicholas Jerry Jonas to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for better or worse, in the most tragic events to care and love for him 'till death do you part?"

"I do, forever and ever. God, I do." She said her eyes welling up with tears.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

We kissed and the crowd went wild and clapped. Mom and Dad were crying, shockingly Miley was too. We walked down the aisle and they still clapped. We were going to a big fancy restaurant for the reception


	8. The ReceptionMiley haters will like

Chapter 8

Nick's pov

We were in the limo on the way to the reception. Kimmy was crying happily. We kissed again and were laughing in absolute Joy.

"Well Kimmicia Alice Julia Smith, I mean Jonas. We're officially married. And so I am so glad." I said to her.

"I know Nicholas Jerry Jonas, and I love you, always."

"Me too, I love you so much."

"Well it's official Joe and Frankie are the only ones left to get married." Kimmy said laughing. We were at the restaurant, with a ball room where most of it is held.

"Wow everyone got here fast." Kimmy said looking out the window.

"Well here goes the moment of truth, after this it's just you, me and the Bahamas." Kimmy said.

"Yep the faster we get in there the faster we get to the Bahamas. So...let's go." I took her hand and ran into the restaurant. When we entered everyone cheered and threw something. I think it was confetti. Chelsea and Nicole hugged us then Demi and Taylor. So did mom and dad, well of course they did. An hour later Single Ladies came on and Kimmy took Joe out there to do the dance and I joined. Oh my god, I smiled with teeth. Everyone was laughing when we did then Kevin and Danielle started dancing with us. We had a lot of fun. Then S.O.S came on and when it was time Kimmy and Kevin did the S.O.S dance. It was funny to watch. Kimmy's friend showed up at the reception. Her name was Keelin. Joe seemed really interested in her; Keelin was also the same age as Joe, 20. I knew it because Joe immediately went over and they just clicked. The Kimmy and my song came on. Spread my wings by Beyonce. Ironically Kimmy wrote it for her.

"No matter what happens I will always love you." Kimmy and I were slow dancing and our foreheads were together and we kissed. Then Miley tapped on Kimmy's shoulder. Miley grabbed me to dance. She was acting really flirty. She made a few weird moves. The she pulled me in and kissed me I was trying to struggle away. Kimmy stopped dancing with Joe and came over. She tapped on Miley's shoulder. Miley turned around and Kimmy socked her square in the face. Miley fell and her nose was a gusher, and the blood was all over Miley's dress. Keelin was hugging Joe and Joe was hugging her right back, they are so faking being shocked that Miley was punched in the face. Then Billy Ray came around the corner.

"Nick I am so sorry she snuck out of the house and I didn't notice and...Oh there she is. Who punched her?"

"Kimmy." Then Billy Ray held out a small knuckle touch.

"Miley when we get home I'm putting bars on your windows. Continue your wedding." Then we noticed Keelin and Joe were missing. It was close to the end of the reception. Then they appeared. Their hair was all messed up.

"*cough* Um...yeah I see your point Joe." Keelin said then they were mesmerized. Then there was a small kiss between Jolin. (There now you know who they are! No more waiting.) Now it was time for the Bahamas! But first we had to do the ceremonial rice toss when the newlywed couple left. We get in the limo and all the luggage was in there; now...to the Bat cave Robin!!!!!! Just kidding The Bahamas! LOL.

30 minutes later

We were at the airport and grabbed our tickets and were on the plane so fast it would make your head spin. We took our private jet.

"You know when we get there the sun will be just beginning to set." I said.

"I know it's so romantic. But let me change out of this sexy white death trap." Kimmy said. She had started unhooking the back of her dress then went into the bathroom to change. I also went to the other bathroom and changed. Kimmy was out in a flash.

"Nick, I need help with a hook I can't reach." She wasn't done...oh.

"Ok be there in a sec."

"Nevermind I got it." About 5 minutes later when I came out Kimmy was sitting there in her PJ's. The cute ones with the short shorts not the long pants.

"Landing in 5minutes." The intercom said.

"Good." Kimmy said licking her lips.

20 minutes later

We were in our hotel room and almost done unpacking. Well...I was done at least. Finally Kimmy was done. She hopped on the bed and was snuggling with me.

* * *

**Sorry I made it so short, well next chapter you will see why it is rated M. Well, it's alot and I didn't want to make this chapter too long so I'm writing it right now. Review if you like please for the love of Jonas. Please, review.**


	9. The Bahamas ooh lala

Chapter 9

Nick's Pov (It's here Chapter 9 There's a ton more coming. And when you read I'm kinda using Britney Spears lyrics to Radar. It's a good song; she's a slut but a good song."

Kimmy got up to close the window curtains. As did I, and started kissing her neck.

"You know this is the Bahamas. The islands of love." Kimmy said pulling me closer to her body. I felt the tingle that I want to mingle. I felt a strange tingling, just by looking at her. She and I started making out and I was kissing down her neck line. She threw me on the bed and took her shirt off. She got on top of me, but wasn't laying down she was sitting on me. I took my shirt off. I felt the urge to get all touchy feely. I wanna mingle that's what I want. I went to unclip her bra.

"There's no clip." I said to her.

"I know I switched to frontsies." She said and undid it for me. One word: Boner. She took off my pants. Then I pulled off hers. We switched positions and now she was on her back. I started pulling down her underwear with my teeth. Then she pulled off mine. I entered and she groaned. She threw me on my back and was now licking my chest. I was enjoying this, Why did I choose to miss out on this? Then we were switching turns for orgasms. I started thrusting and she started yelling my name. I turned the TV up extra loud just in case.

"Give it to me Nick!!" She yelled.

"Take it all!!" I screamed back. I started thrusting harder and faster. We were both breathing heavy and I grabbed her. I was licking her stomach until I reached her chest. We were making out and me thrusting harder each time. She hit a major orgasm as did I. We were covered in sweat and this was an uber longee. She started licking my face. And we switched positions again.

"More, I want more!" I screamed at her. She grabbed me and we were tossing and turning her legs were around me. Then I grabbed her butt.

"Well, I'll give you more you very sexy man! Fuck me hard!" She screamed at me.

"Feisty, I like it." We were kissing with more tongue. And we rolled on both our backs and were breathing heavy. We kissed one more time and I pulled her closer.

"I don't want to be done right now." I whispered to her. The TV was now off.

"Neither do I." She said and we kept going. After 20 minutes we gave up.

"That felt good." I said and took off my purity ring because A: I was married B: and it was SO broken, especially after 1 hour and 20 minutes of pure pleasure. I ask myself again why I agreed to miss out on this. I was more tired than going crazy all night on stage. Kimmy put her head on my chest.

"I love you so much." She said to me while making her comfy. We both fell asleep with Kimmy's head on my bare chest. At 3 am we got a phone call. (It was 8 am in America) I answered and it was Joe.

"Joe why are you calling? It's 3 am here."

"OH sorry but was she pleased?"

"That's sick, and yes."

"Kevin you owe me ten bucks!" Then I heard Kevin freak out in the background, Joe was laughing and I quietly hung up. Kimmy opened her eyes I forgot we were still naked.

"Ugh I have to get in the shower. I feel sticky." She said lifting herself up. She grabbed her new robe and clothes with her hairbrush and toothbrush.

"I'll be there soon." I called after her.

"K just hurry up I won't be in there forever."

"Can do." I got up and grabbed my hairbrush, clothes, and my toothbrush. She forgot toothpaste so I brought that in too. I got in there and she already had the water running. Then I got in the shower.

"That didn't take long." She said then she kissed me for a long time. Kimmy washed her hair and body then got out because she was done. I still had to wash where the sun don't shine.

"Want to go to the beach later?" Kimmy asked.

"Sure I hear it's beautiful down there, but not as beautiful as you. I said turning off the water and grabbing a towel.

"Thanks but wait until you see me in my new bikini." Kimmy went out there and got her bikini and changed into it, she also grabbed my swim trunks. She was getting her cover-up on. She got her sunglasses ad flip flops and was ready to go. Once I was ready we headed out. We were walking down the beach line watching the waves calmly crash on the beach. We were holding hands; the beach was so calm here. Kimmy could go in deep; she was usually really scared of the ocean. But she can because there were barely any waves at all. She hated the waves, because when she was little she found out the hard way. A wave crashed on her. Yeah, not the best experience. We set up close to the pool with the bar there. We went deep into the water and she flicked water at me a few times, as did I. I grabbed her and pulled her under with me. I pulled her up to the surface and she cupped her hands and threw a bunch of water at me. We started laughing and my hair was all in my face and I looked funny. I ran towards her and we were acting like we were 8. I would still be famous but still. I flipped my hair back and kissed her. Then I saw the paparazzi, they had a picture of everything that happened just now. Just wait until that gets in the magazines. Then I noticed Kimmy was already at the guy, snatched the camera and threw it deep into the ocean. All of his camera's even his IPhone.

* * *

Dear reader,

I need 5 more reviews for the next chapter to be posted. Keep it going!!

-Lizardjonasgurl5-


	10. SURPRISE!

Chapter 10 (I added ok live with it. And in this chapter I just had to pull a twilight sorry)

Nick's POV

Once Kimmy came back she dragged me to the small bar with the hot tub.

"What do you think a drink or two?" Kimmy asked. "Don't worry you only have to be 17 to drink here."

"Sure why not? It's our honeymoon let's go a little crazy." I said and we went over to the bar.

"One orange tequila."

"Oh same here." I said. They gave our drink with the little wedges on the side, an umbrella, and a straw. We went into the hot tub and she rested her head on my shoulder.

"God, I love you. No matter what happens. I will stand by your side." I told her putting my arm around her.

"I love you too and as will I up until my dying day."

Kimmy's POV

Nick and I were heading back to the hotel. I sent him to the hotel while I picked up a pregnancy test on the way, just in case, while not telling him. I hid it in my towel. I got back to the room and Nick had changed into jeans and a shirt. So did I in the changing rooms at the beach. I dropped my stuff on the bed everything except the towel and I went into the bathroom. I did my business and waited 2 minutes. And Nick came to the and asked if I was ok. At that exact moment the little pink plus sign came up. I was pregnant.

"Kimmy! Are you ok?!" Nick said now sounding worried.

"Uh... yeah just go back to watching TV. I'll be right there." I was shell shocked. I came out sheepishly with the little pink plus sign of death in hand.

"Um... Nick you might want to sit down for this."

"No and why? What's wrong?" He said looking at me his hands on my shoulders.

"Well...I'm just gonna say it."

"Spit it out, now I'm scared." He said and his grip tightened looking dead in my eye.

"...I'm pregnant." Nick's face looked like a deer in headlights. He dropped his hands and collapsed on the bed.

"Nick, Nick, Nick are you ok?" I said waving my hand in front of his face. No answer. I immediately grabbed my cell phone and called Nick and Kevin.

"Hello, Kimmy." Joe answered.

"Get Kevin and put it on speaker." I said still waving my hand in Nick's face.

"Ok now what?"

"Has Nick ever gone into shock before?"

"No why? What happened?"

"Well I told him I was pregnant and I got no answer. He dropped his hands and collapsed on the bed."

"C'MON NICK IS MORE FERTILE THAN ME!!!! C'MON!!! THIS SUCKS!" I heard Kevin freak out in the background.

"Keelin get the hell of me this is serious."

"Fine, jerk." Keelin said. Why on god's green earth is she there?

"Come home immediately. I'll get mom and dad." Joe said and hung up. I started packing. I lifted Nick up in arrogation.

"Let's go Nick start packing. We're going home." He got up shook his head and started packing. Most of his stuff was already packed. I was done with two suitcases, one more to go. I was done, so was Nick. Staring at nothing. I got frustrated and clapped my hands in front of his face and he blinked and was now focused. We checked out and drove to the airport. We were home in 3 hours. We walked in the door and Mr. And Mrs. Jonas hugged us and asked what exactly happened. We explained and they just shook their heads. I went to the kitchen a grabbed a bag of chips and sat down next to Nick. Kevin came down and was checking Nick for a seizure.

"Get the fuck off me Kevin! I am in no mood for your shit!!!! Jesus Christ!" Nick screamed, stood up, shoved Kevin out of the way, and stomped upstairs mumbling something that didn't sound good.

"Thanks, I had just calmed him down. Holy shit dude." I said and went upstairs to go calm him down...AGAIN. I heard Keelin crying but really didn't care. And went into our room and he was just sitting there. I sat down next to him and started rubbing his back. Then I noticed he had a stress ball in his hand.

"It'll be ok I know it's hard to take." I said wrapping my arms around him.

"I wanted kids just not this early. And Kevin was such a jackass about it." He threw the stress ball at the wall it bounced back at me and I caught it without looking.

"Don't take this out on Kevin. C'mon we'll get through this."

2 months later Nick's POV (sorry writers block)

Joe had proposed to Keelin and our baby was due in 7 months. Kimmy didn't have much on her. We were going to the hospital for a check-up. Kimmy came running down the stairs texting on her new IPhone. She and I got one and they were so much freaking fun.

"Ready to go?" Kimmy said jumping over the railing. Still as energetic as before.

"Yeah let's go." I said. It was hard to imagine me as a father but it was going to be real. *sigh*

"Is this the one where we can find out the gender?" I asked.

"No idea."

"But don't you think it time to release it to the press?"

"I guess but they'll find out either way."

"Imagine going on tour with him/her...it." We got in the car and drove to the hospital. Weeeeeeeeee'rrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeee ! We walked into "_the room"_.

"Hello the happy Jonas couple." The doctor said.

"Hello cheerful doctor." Kimmy said. Then the gel stuff went on it looked nasty...and icky, or sticky. Ha that song from Fairly Oddparents. Icky Vicky. Then the doctor made a very disappointed look.

"What's wrong?" Kimmy asked.

"Uh...well...you have a...um...miscarriage." I looked at Kimmy she was frozen solid.


	11. Another surprising and emotional chapter

Chapter 11

Nick's POV

No wonder Kimmy had a miscarriage she was as thin as a twig. She got off the table, grabbed her stuff, nodded at the doctor and left. I open my mouth to say something, and stuck my finger out. I didn't know what I was going to say so I looked around with my hand still out and followed. She was walking swiftly out of the hospital to the car. The drive home was filled with awkward silences. She was going to cry I know it. It was hard to take and she was really looking forward this and actually I was disappointed. I've always wanted to try baby food. We had arrived at home and stupid Kevin and Joe left the door unlocked. I texted mom and dad about it. Here's how it went:

Me: Um...mom Kimmy had a miscarriage don't bring it up please she's really upset.

Mom: Ok sure Nick. I'll see you at home and find out the gender there.

Me: Mom I'm serious.

Mom: LOL XD.

What the hell? Who would lie or joke about that? Sure as hell not me. Kevin saw the devastated look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Kevin asked. Kimmy ignored him and went up to our room and slammed the door.

"What's with her? She can't be on her period." Joe said.

"She had a miscarriage as hard as it is say. I'm kinda disappointed." I said plopping on the couch and letting out a loud sigh. Keelin was upstairs trying to get Kimmy to open the door and talk. But Kimmy must have gotten frustrated with her because she unlocked the door, opened it, and screamed at her. She didn't say anything just a plain old scream. It shocked us and all 3 of us were on the couch looking like we were staring at death right in the eyes. We shook our heads and turned back to our normal state.

"Dude that's harsh. What are you going to do?" Kevin asked.

"Are you going to sex her up!!!???" Joe asked. We (being Kevin and I) looked at him like he was high. "Sorry I had a little too much sugar and _Scrubs_." I shook it off.

"I'm gonna let her vent a little. But I'm not as upset I didn't want whatever it was this quickly but I kinda miss that little person. I've always wanted to try baby food."

2 hours later.

I went upstairs and knocked on the door.

"Kimmy, may I come in?"

"Yeah." She said. I opened the door and went in she was lying on the bed. She sat up and patted the spot next to her and I sat down. The bed was squishy. I started bouncing up and down.

"Is this a new bed? It feels squishy." I said flipping around like a fish on the bed. She giggled a little. "C'mon it's ok. I'm trying to make you feel you better." Then I started trying to break-dance. "Top that." I said pulling a Michael Jackson.

"I can make that look better." She said and started dancing like Ludacris. She was doing really well. She even did the one handed hand stand foot touch.

"Not bad Mrs. Jonas. Let's take it downstairs."

"Ha, like Joe and Kevin could handle all this." I put my arm around her shoulders and we went downstairs. As we walked down the stairs I heard mom and dad's voice. Oh-no, they didn't believe me. We walked downstairs and they said this.

"CONGRATULATIONS!! Is it a boy or a girl and did you pick out names?" I put my head in my hands and shook my head. Joe and Kevin started smacking their heads on the wall and Kimmy started crying.

"What happened?" Mom asked.

"Why does it matter!? Everytime someone asks this is going to happen! Just leave me alone!" Kimmy screamed and went upstairs. Even I started tearing up, oh so now it chooses to come out. Well actually it's probably because I have to cheer her up AGAIN! Joe and Kevin started banging their heads on the wall. HARD.

"Kimmy had a miscarriage." Joe and Kevin smacked their heads harder and this time they were dizzy and there were dents in the wall.

"Oh Nick..."

"No! I texted you and told you! You chose to not believe me! So just stop! If you can't believe me then why should I trust you with anything ever again!! This isn't about the kid being gone; it's about how you didn't trust me! I can't believe that you honestly laughed at the fact that our kid is gone! I'm never trusting you again!! If you can't believe me why am I still even talking to you?!" I said and stormed upstairs. I went in our room and locked the door so tight my parents could never get in.

After about an hour Kimmy had calmed down and I had calmed down ten minutes ago. It was weird when she cried it hurt me on the inside, I felt pain from her agony. There was a knock at the door. Kimmy lifted her head up and brushed her beautiful black hair with tiny purple highlights out of her face. I answered the door.

"Guys we feel horrible. We wish we believed you. So your mother and I talked about it and we were wondering if you, Kimmy, Joe and Keelin wanted the house?"

"Yes, we'd like that."

1 week later

Mom and dad were out of the house. They packed quickly. We were over what happened a week ago, Kimmy talked about it a little but no tears not even a little. And the dents in the wall were still there form Joe and Kevin. (Joe and Keelin are still here by the way. We woke up a few times from their "fun", Joe's cockfight. His cock fought her. Ha, get it?) We're going to fix that after tour. We start the tour in the next 3 months and it's a WORLD tour. It's actually Kimmy's we're just going with her and performing a little but it's still in the works. She has an awesome stage being made. Kevin was coming over later to help with a few things. The total duration of the tour is 4 months. DANG! That's a lot of clothes. The door bell rang, Kevin's here! I opened the door and Kevin came in without saying hi.

"Hello to you too." I said shutting the door. Kevin hopped over the couch and plopped the hugest folder in front of us. Kimmy's jaw hit the floor. (She hit the she hit the floor and everyone got low low low low low low. Sorry just had to)

"Hey I didn't come up with it. Your jackass of a tour director did." Kevin said giving Kimmy the 10 inch pile of papers. He handed me the pictures of the rough draft of the stage. It was even bigger than our Burnin Up tour one! It had two huge parts; they were connected by a huge trampoline. It rotates and it has a moving platform in both parts. The moving platforms had her symbol on it. It like an evil Japanese cat that's winking and has emo hair with its tongue out. It's awesomer than it sounds.

"Dude this is awesome! Joe get the hell down here!" I said and Joe came sliding down the stairs railing, his hair was fucked up. "Fun" time. "Look at this it's awesome." I said and handed the picture of it to him. Joe looked at it and his jaw dropped just like Kimmy's. Did I mention Joe and Keelin are getting married in a week, yeah it's soon but it's his choice.


	12. Haley's back again and she wants revenge

Chapter 12

Nick's POV

1 week later. Kimmy and I arrived at the church for the wedding of Mr. Fun and Miss Fun. It wasn't a long time ago Kimmy and I were in this church getting married. They were also going to the hotel where Miley got socked in the nose by Kimmy. LOL XD good times. I almost laughed my ass off at that last part. Now a ton of people showed up all at like one time. That's what you get when you wait to the last minute. The music was soon starting and everyone scrambled for their seats. They looked so bored up at the altar, finally their I do's came up.

"I do take this man as my husband. Duh." Keelin said.

"Yeah what she said. I Do." What a sorry excuse for a romantic moment. We didn't do that. We said them romantically like normal couples. They ran off the altar and everyone clapped sincerely. We didn't mostly because that was a sorry excuse for a wedding. We drove to the hotel.

"Let's hope this is better than the wedding." Kimmy said holding onto my arm. Then we were reminded and French kissed for awhile. She pulled away and I noticed her leg was up.

"Ha, you enjoyed that."

"Yeah because we haven't done that in awhile. It was nice." Keelin and Joe entered the hotel. Everyone was in an uproar. Kimmy just held onto me like she was being hauled away. I loved it.

"C'mon let's go congratulate them." I said.

"You go I have to go to the bathroom." Kimmy said and blew me a kiss as she walked away. Her dress made her figure stand out; let's face it I watched her leave. If you know what I mean. I went to go congratulate them after booty city. I made a quick and subtle congratulation and went on my way to go meet up with Kimmy. I heard things cracking and breaking by the ladies restroom. I turned around the corner and Kimmy was fighting off a woman. I was in shock I went to go help her but then someone around the corner grabbed her legs and pulled her around the corner.

"NICK HELP ME!!!!!" She screamed. "HALEY!!" Haley was back. The woman was walking away. I was running to her to tackle her, but she turned around punched me in the face and picked me up against the wall.

"You ain't ever gonna see her again." She said as she dropped me and let go of my throat. But I got up and jumped on her back and brought her to the ground.

"What did you do to Kimmy!!!? Where is she!!? Tell me you mother fucking son of a bitch!!" She gave me a look and grabbed me again slammed me on the wall and threw me to the ground. Then Kimmy came running around the corner and the woman pushed her down and someone grabbed her ankles and dragged her over.

"NICK!!!!" She screamed.

"Kimmy, Kimmy!!!! No, no, no, no." I said and brought myself to the ground. I started crying and put my head in my hands. Joe and Kevin came around the corner.

"What happened? Where's Kimmy?" Joe said lifting me off the ground because I just let my muscles collapse.

"S...She got taken away by Haley! Haley came back for revenge. I only got one last glimpse of her! God damn it all to hell!" I cried in pain, my heart actually hurt. Then Keelin came around.

"Where's Kimmy?" She asked abruptly.

"Taken by Haley. Wait...what's that, a note." Kevin said and picked it up. He started reading it. "If you ever want to see your precious little Kimmy, try to come and find me...again. I'll be a slightly nicer person and leave you names: Haley, Crispin, Stevey, Kirsten, Melanie, James, Missy, Alec, Rhianna, and Jay. Come find me but good luck you'll need it."

"I will find Haley, I will kill Haley, and I will not stop until I find Kimmy. Never will I let her be taken away from me." I turned away and started heading for the parking lot. Which secretly I stored weapons in just in case this happened. Joe, Kevin, and Keelin got in my car too.

"We're not letting you go alone." Kevin said with his hand on my shoulder.

Kimmy's POV

I was duck taped and roped. Nick. One word. My love, my husband, my everything forever. I tried to speak but nothing came out. They then soon ripped the duck tape off my mouth.

"Um...ow. And you'll never get away with this. Nick will come for me, because he loves me, and if I know him he will never give up until he does find me. And will never give up." I said before the guy slapped me straight across the face.

"Shut the fuck up diva. He won't because he will never find us. I'm Crispin by the way." Apparently Crispin said. We pulled into a very secure prison place. They shoved me in a cell. The only reason I would go in without putting up a fight is because A: I was tied up and wouldn't be able to punch anyone anyway and B: they had old Revolutionary War guns pointed at me. They ripped the rope off and shut the cell door and locked it. I pushed myself against the wall and I heard a game of Russian Roulette in the other room. I reached into my jacket pocket and pulled out a picture of Nick I had. I kissed it and held it close to my heart. My love for him burned like an open flame. Now I was in a dark, cold, skanky place. Suddenly another girl was pushed in my cell. Then I noticed the figure was familiar. Beyonce? WTF?

"Beyonce?"

"Yeah, are you captured too?"

"Yes but my husband will come for me and have faith in him. He will never stop until he finds me." I said the picture still on my heart.

"Who's your guy?" She said as she sat down.

"Nick Jonas."

"Lucky girl...kind of. Who's that?" She said as a man walked in our cell. He was a former Soviet Union officer. How do I know, reading his badge. Then he just randomly started beating me senseless.


	13. Flashbacks and rescue

**NOTE: Ok this time you better listen to me, GO GET TISSUES NOW!!!!! I cried when I wrote this in my notebook I'm dead serious. I was crying so hard, it is very heartfelt. If you don't listen to me you'll be sorry. Go on, NOW I'll wait...got 'em? Good you may now begin. Keep them close, (takes a double take cybertronically) BEGIN!!**

Chapter 13

Kimmy's POV

After 1 hour and 35 minutes of being brutally beaten, Beyonce screaming bloody fucking murder, and bloodshed he had finally stopped. Why are these cruel people out there? Then I saw 2 people walk by. Black fugly asses. I know its racist but in this case I don't care. (Sorry colored people who are reading I don't mean to offend you. Sorry I really truly am if I offended you)

"Alec, Jay!" I heard a familiar voice say.

"Haley." They said and bowed. Oh wow they honestly respect her. She's like the next H German man. (You know who I'm talking about just I find it offensive because I have a few Jewish friends and I feel uncomfortable typing or saying it)

"Did James do what I told him to do?"

"Oh you mean beat people, yeah he did." Alec said. She slapped him across the face.

"Alec quietly you blithering fool." Then I saw Tom Cruise trying to escape. Oh WTF is up here I mean really TOM CRUISE! What the fucking hell on earth? Good lord. Well they loaded their guns and shot him several times. I flinched, and made a tiny sound of fear. Haley turned to look at me. She turned around and I saw around her eye was red. Like that fire bender in _Avatar the Last Air bender_. He's like the fire lord's son of something, I can't remember his name. Did I do that? Oops, NOT.

"You," She pointed to me. "You are the one that crushed me to the ground." Oh shitaki mushrooms.

"She did that? With your eye?" Jay snickered. As soon as Haley turned her head to scowl at him he stopped and backed away. He was honestly scared of her? Ha, that's funny. "Sorry ma'am should we shoot her?"

"No, it's too quick, find a slower way for torture."

"Uh...oh! I got it! It was on _Mythbusters_! Chinese torture they used it on spies and they used little droplets of water and continually dropped it on their forehead and they would start to go insane!" Jay said and they looked at him like he was insane. Even though it is a real form of torture she was probably too stupid to know that. So I would just shut up about it.

"Ripping the skin layers off one at a time." Missy said. Again, nametags. God they are so fucking stupid. Who would do that!? That's just horrible. This was like the H guys concentration camps. Except this is for celebrities I presume. I started smelling a retched smell. "Smell that? That's the smell of a dead body burning." Ohmigod!!!!! It's all coming together now...they were the ones who killed Michael Jackson!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh those murderers. I loved Michael Jackson's music. Beat it and Thriller were amazing songs. They all started looking at me and Beyonce.

Nick's POV

I had finally convinced myself that I would never give up looking for her. I took out Kimmy's necklace I found on the ground at the scene. Why would this happen to me? The love of my life gone and probably dead. I held her necklace close to my heart. Tears were streaming down my face. I will never give.

"I promise." I whispered to myself. We were still trying to use DNA data. It was working for the time being. I was scared to death. I wanted her back so bad. That night...it happened. That one single word. Miscarriage. That most disturbing word. Anyway, what I wanted most was her. We were in the car and Joe was driving. Kevin put his hand on my shoulder to help comfort me. I couldn't shake the feeling that I need a hug. But honestly I was sort of scared of Joe driving.

1 week later Kimmy's POV

I was brutally abused for one whole week. But surprisingly they left me to heal on my own. I was healing pretty fast. My perfect dress ruined. I was constantly talking to my picture of Nick every day after I was beaten. Beyonce was thinking I was going insane. But I wasn't. I was wishing that it was a quick rescue not like the long ones in the movies. I would never be so glad to see htem.

Nick's POV another week later.

I had a pretty good feeling we were close to where she was. My phone buzzed. It was the police. Uh-oh.

"Hello?"

"Hello Nick Jonas correct?"

"Yeah."

"You reported your missing wife Kimmy right?

"Correct. Why?"

"We found Haley's base."

"OH MY GOD REALLY??"

"Yes, 1500 water street."

"Joe go to 1500 Water Street. Thanks." I said and hung up. 2 weeks had gone by and we finally found her.

"Why?" Joe asked turning onto Water Street.

"Haley's base is here."

"OK stopping here." Joe said stopping the car. He went to open the trunk and there was a gun for each of us. "We're going incognito."

"I'm not I'm going straight for those fucking donkey rapping shit eating cocksuckers." I said going towards the building.

Kimmy's POV earlier to present

I was sitting in my shared cell, scared as hell by the way. I started breathing heavy and getting all sweaty when this happened. My flashbacks.

_There we were my currently happy family at the lake where my father was killed. We were at the pier and we were having a diving contest. We lined up and dove into the water. I opened my eyes under water and saw my dad 20 feet away. Then I heard screaming, and then it happened. I was still under the water; I came up for a breath and went back under. The cloud of dirt disappeared. I saw his crushed body, dead, bleeding...eyes wide open. I screamed under the water and flinched away. Then my brother grabbed me and pulled me out._

"_Kimmy we have to go!!" My brother shouted running with me on the pier. I stopped._

"_We can't just leave him there!" I shouted back._

"_We have to!! Otherwise the cops will think it was us who killed him!!" Then he grabbed my hand and we ran away. I was crying._

That flashback ended.

Flashback 2:

_We were at the house a week after my father died. Alcohol bottles were everywhere. My mother came into my room drunk off her ass. She had a wrench in hand._

"_Hey you little jag off kid, come here." I was shaking my head wildly NO. I screamed and she hit across the head with the wrench. _

"_NO!" I screamed._

"_Do not talk back to me!" She said and started beating me senseless._

"_MOM She's only 8 how could you do this!?" My brother James yelled at my mom. He was now attempting to get her off of me._

"_Shut up ass face!" She said, took a knife out of her sock and jabbed him 4 times in the chest. 15, that's how old he was. 15. He didn't live long. I snuck over and called the cops. I told them the address and hung up._

"_What the hell did you do!!!!???" She said. Grabbed the phone and knocked me upside the head with it. Then I heard sirens. Cops busted in. I screamed to let them know where I was. They came rushing up the stairs and came into view. Next thing I knew she was being hauled away with a teaser put to her. My brother was in the body bag. He was being rolled away._

"_Wait! Can I say goodbye one last time?" I said._

"_Yeah, sure kid." I walked over and unzipped the body bag._

"_James I'm going to miss you. I wish I didn't see that, and tell god I said hi. If you see dad do the same thing and give him a big hug for me and you. I wish you could see me right now. I will pray every night for you. You died for me I will never forget. I will miss you every night; you won't be able to help me when I need it. I won't see you get married and you won't see me get married. I love you so much...I'm gonna miss you. Good bye forever, James. Love Kimmy." I was crying I bent over and hugged him. I blinked away tears and my tears landed on his blood stained shirt. I zipped the body bag up and told them they could take him away. One police officer bent down to my height and hugged me._

"_Call me if you ever need anything. Even just to talk."_

"_Thank you Officer Dan." I was now being picked up to be taken away to the orphanage. I'm safe now._

And that's all I remember. I snapped out of it when I heard a loud sound. I stood up and went over to the bars to get a look. The figure came out with a gun. It was Nick!!

"Nick, Nick over here!!"

"Kimmy!!!!" He ran over opened the door and I flew into his hands. I never wanted to let go.


	14. FINAL CHAPTER! Wah

**I took the poll down only because I just wound up killing them all. All's well that ends well. And it's the last chapter!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!! Oh well sequel and other stories are coming up.**

Chapter 14

Kimmy's POV

"Never let go." I said to Nick as we hugged quite closely. The contours of his body made me feel safe. But that didn't last long because Haley was watching with the guards. She sent the guards at us charging. Rhianna was dead in the other room.

"Get them!" Kirsten shouted. Nick shot her in the mouth when I was open. Melanie surrendered herself. I pity her. Jay and Alec charged but Keelin shot them. Still in her blood stained wedding dress. Joe and Kevin came out. They shot Crispin and Haley screamed in horror. They got ready to shoot Haley.

"Wait…now it's personal. I wanna kill her." I said and grabbed the gun from Kevin. I went over to Haley and kicked her in the stomach making her double over in agony. I lifted her head up.

"Welcome to hell bitch!" I screamed and shot her in the head. The cops came in just then.

"Awww…I was gonna do that." The cop said and I couldn't help but giggle.

Later

I was in their car driving home. I mean our house. Yeah, I said our, because Nick and I got it all to ourselves. Joe and Keelin got a different one.

"Kimmy are you ok? You're pretty focused." Nick asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking about these two flashbacks I had."

"What were they about?"

"My childhood.

"Should I ask or no?" Kevin asked.

"I don't care I'll tell. One of the images was where I saw my father killed. I was watching when the car fell; the image of his face was shocking. His eyes were wide open. The second one was where I saw my brother killed right in front of my eyes. He was killed by my own mother. I told my brother how much I would miss him, and when he went to heaven to tell my father and god I said hi, how I loved him, and how he wasn't going to be here anymore. And this one cop he really felt my pain. Seeing people die right in your faces. My brother died for me, and I will never forget it."

"How old were you?"

"I was 8 when my mother beat me with a wrench. And I shouldn't have said that."

"A WRENCH???!!!!!" Joe screamed.

"Yes but that's not the point. I saw my brother get stabbed in the chest and instantly die in my face…but he stood up for me while my mom was…well…yeah…then that happened."

"What was his name? Like full name?" Nick asked.

"James Zachary Smith. Why?"

"Where was he buried?"

"Sacramento's St. Joseph Cemetery. Why?"

"Just wondering."

Nick's POV

I was texting Joe to go to the cemetery. He turned onto the street because we were in Sacramento anyway. We arrived shortly after.

"Why are we here?"

"I thought you might want to talk to him once again."

"What do you mean?"

"You can still talk to people once they're gone. C'mon." She got out of the car and told the other guys to stay here. I got out behind her. We were strolling through the cemetery when she found his grave.

"There it is…my brother."

"Well sit and talk…c'mon." I said and sat on the grass. Then she did right next to me.

"Well, James, I have news. I got married! Surprise! To a big strong, cute, funny, music player. Not like and Mp3 or IPod. I'm famous and my CD went double platinum. Surprise! Again! I still miss you and Oh I'm 18. I know you wouldn't like it, me being 18 and married. But hey I got pregnant then lost the little child inside of me. Oh well I'm over just gotta keep trying. And my husband is Nick Jonas he dated the daughter of Billy Ray Cyrus. The skunk Miley. You used to love Billy Ray. Nick say hello you were the one who told me to talk to him."

"Umm…Hi. Your sister is an awesome, sexy, musically talented, funny person. And I love her. So much you would be proud of her right now." I said looking at her.

"Look James, I really miss you. I always will. I wish I could see you again badly. I want you to see how much the world has changed 10 years later. You would be 25. You would have a wife because a lot of girls were attracted to you. I saw some of them you brought home. The only thing you didn't have was musical talent. Trust me I heard you sing. I miss you, I wish you could see me now and how grown up I am. I want you to go onstage with me but in a way you will. You are in a special section of my heart. I love you as much as my husband, which is a lot. If it's OK with Nick then I wish to name one of my children after you. James Zachary Smith Jonas the Second. I miss you I miss you I miss you. And I wish you could have helped me these past few weeks. I really needed you. I promise I'll come back when I get the chance. Goodbye." She said as she blinked away tears. I hugged her close to me. We sat there for a few minutes in silence besides the quiet sobs Kimmy let out. This was a weak moment. I have never seen her like this but it was ok.

"I'm ok. It was good to symbolically talk to him again." She said.

"We can go? You're OK? I'm sorry but this place gives me the creeps." She laughed a little.

"Yes we can go and yeah it is a little creepy. C'mon." She said standing up and smoothing her dress out. Why bother? It was ripped a lot. She shivered and I gave her my coat. We walked back to the car with my arm around her. I was glad we were together again. We got in the car that Joe made to look like the A-Team's car.

"So everything's good? Everyone is somewhat happy?" Joe asked

"Just fine. Kimmy said it was good to symbolically talk to her brother again."

2 hours later

Kimmy and I were at our house. Joe and Keelin finally moved out. YES! The house was now ours. I was making Kimmy some Iced tea. She was plopped on the couch watching the notebook. A romance movie. But it was her favorite romance movie. Her favorite movies were mostly gory or funny or inappropriate. She changed the channel. Huh? The Hannah Montana movie was on. I gagged loudly when I was on the couch and she had her iced tea on the table. She laughed. Then she flipped of the TV when Miley came on the screen. I almost pissed myself laughing. She put her legs on my lap.

"She's a whore." Kimmy said still looking at the TV.

"How could you look at that thing?" I asked.

"I don't know. It's probably her ugliness. Wait…you dated and kissed her. Look who's talking.

"Big deal I was desperate."

"Whatever stops the tears." She said as she took a sip of her Iced Tea.

"You punched her."

"Your point is what exactly?"

"I almost died holding in my laughter." I said looking at her.

"I was going to if Robby ray didn't show up." She looked at me. There's that feeling again. The tingle I wanna mingle. We were on the couch and I mounted her like a lion.

"What the hell Nick?!!" I gave her a look. "Oh…well…let's go!"

THE END of a fabulous story. Please review if you like.


End file.
